다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고
by bee322
Summary: (Oneshoot Fanfict) TaeKook/VKook/TaeJung. GS for Jungkook. typo(s). rated: T. romance. school-life. fluffy(?). Don't like don't read. review after read please..


다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

Taeblackook proudly presents

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

Taehyung (V) x Jungkook

TaeKook/TaeJung/VKook

Romance, School-life, Fluff(?)

Rated: T

Typo everywhere, GS for Jungkook and Yoongi, sorry for bad language

Declaire : All of the casts belong to God, their parents and their Entertainment, BIGHIT ENT. But the story line belongs to me. No plagiat please.. Don't like, Don't read. Please review after you read it.. Kamsahae~

.

.

.

_Aku suka Summer, Dia suka Winter._

_Aku suka Merah, Dia suka Hitam._

_Aku suka Bubbletea, Dia suka Kopi._

_Aku suka Matematika, Dia benci Matematika._

_Aku suka Manis, dan Dia paling benci Manis._

_Aku dan dia sangatlah berbeda. Namun perbedaan itu membuat kami jadi bisa saling mengenal dan mengerti kepribadian satu sama lain. Sampai sebuah perasaan aneh muncul dan membuat kami jadi satu._

.

.

.

-Taeblackook presents 다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고 -

.

.

.

Ruangan kelas itu terlihat sangatlah hening. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu terlihat sibuk dengan selembar kertas ujian di hadapan mereka. Hari ini adalah waktunya tes bagi seluruh murid kelas 2. Tes bulanan yang biasa selalu di berikan sebulan sekali. Dan nampaknya hari ini sedang di adakan tes Matematika.

Matematika memang terkenal sebagai mata pelajaran yang sulit bagian sebagian besar murid. Namun untuk sebagian murid lainnya, Matematika merupakan pelajaran yang paling mudah dan menyenangkan untuk di pelajari. Contohnya seperti seorang gadis berambut hitam yang duduk pada barisan kedua paling kanan.

Gadis itu nampak serius mengerjakan tesnya. Bahkan ia tak mengubris teman di belakang atau sampingnya yang mencoba segala macam cara untuk bertanya padanya. Namun tentu saja gadis itu selalu cuek dan pura-pura tak mendengar membuat temannya yang lain frustasi dan kesal. Ia tidak mau memberikan jawabannya pada temannya yang lain begitu saja secara cuma-cuma. -_Sudah tahu akan ada tes. Tapi kenapa tidak belajar?_\- begitulah yang selalu ia pikirkan.

"Kim Taehyung!" Teriak seorang pria berkacamata yang di ketahui sebagai guru dan pengawas di ruangan kelas itu.

"Berhentilah bertanya pada temanmu atau kau akan mendapati nilai 0 di raportmu nanti?" Ancamnya membuat seorang laki-laki berambut soft caramel yang duduk di kursi paling belakang segera terdiam dan kembali sibuk menatap kertas tesnya yang masih kosong.

"Hahh dasar!" Gumam gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu, nona Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya pria berkacamata yang di ketahui sebagai gurunya.

"A-aniya, saem.. Mian." Balasnya lalu kembali sibuk mengerjakan tesnya.

"Jika sudah ada yang selesai, kumpulkan dan kalian boleh segera pulang." Ujar Han saem lalu kembali sibuk mengawasi jalannya tes hari itu lagi.

Suasana kelas terlihat tak terlalu tenang untuk beberapa murid. Mereka sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari peluang untuk mencontek. Bisikan-bisikan pun mulai terdengar. Mereka benar-benar sedang mengejar waktu karena hari sudah semakin sore namun tak ada satu pun nomor yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Dan mencontek adalah satu-satunya jalan agar mereka bisa segera pulang. Bahkan ada seorang dari mereka nekad mengambil kertas contekan yang sudah di siapkan dari saku seragamnya.

Srett

Han Saem langsung menarik selembar kertas tes dari seorang murid membuat murid yang lainnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sang tersangka. Sepertinya dia ketahuan sedang mencontek membuat Han saem langsung segera bertindak mengambil kertas tesnya. Dan sepertinya nilai 0 sudah menunggunya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, di larang mencontek saat tes! Sekarang kau keluar dari sini dan selamat kau mendapat nilai 0 di dalam tes kali ini, Tuan Kim." Ujar Han saem dengan tegas kepada Taehyung sang tersangka yang kedapatan mencontek.

Karena tidak bisa mengelak, akhirnya Taehyung pun segera merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya segera ke dalam tas lalu segera keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Murid yang lain hanya memandangnya sekilas saat ia sudah berjalan keluar kelas lalu mengerjakan kembali tes mereka sebisa mungkin.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Bughh

"Ahh sial!" Umpat Taehyung sambil menendang tempat sampah yang di temuinya. Ia sangat kesal karena di keluarkan dari kelas saat ketahuan mencontek saat tes.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong kelas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Sungguh ia benci Matematika! Dan karena tes ini, ia jadi semakin benci dengan mata pelajaran yang bernama Matematika itu!

"Kenapa soalnya harus berhubungan dengan Integral? Coba kalau soalnya di tanyakan tentang berapa lebar lapangan sepak bola, aku pasti bisa! Aishh jinjja!" Umpatnya lagi dengan kesal. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ia di perhatikan beberapa murid dan guru karena ia masih berada di lorong kelas dan masih banyak murid lain yang sibuk mengerjakan tesnya dan sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan dan umpatan Taehyung.

"Ya kau! Jika sudah selesai dengan tesmu, cepatlah pulang jangan berteriak di lorong! Kau mengganggu murid lain yang sedang mengerjakan tesnya!" Tegur seorang guru dari sebuah kelas yang ada di sekitar lorong itu.

"Mianhanda, saem.." balas Taehyung dan setelahnya Taehyung pun segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan lorong kelas.

"Ckckck dasar aneh.." Gumam Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelasnya setelah selesai mengerjakan tesnya.

Ia berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Taehyung, teman sekelasnya yang di keluarkan secara tidak hormat karena ketahuan mencontek saat tes tadi. Ia tahu teman sekelasnya itu memang sangat buta akan mata pelajaran Matematika. Karena hampir setiap pada jadwal pelajaran Matematika, ia selalu bolos dan kembali setelah jam pelajaran itu selesai membuatnya selalu ketinggalan pelajaran. Han saem bahkan kepala sekolah pun sudah turun tangan menegur bahkan mengancamnya namun semua teguran dan ancaman itu di anggap hanya sebagai angin lalu buatnya karena ia tetap saja selalu membolos.

"Hatchii.." Jungkook pun bersin mungkin ini semua karena efek cuacana yang sedang sangat dingin karena sedang memasuki awal musim dingin.

"Ahhh aku benci musim dingin!" Keluh Jungkook dan semakin mengeratkan mantel merah tebalnya.

Jungkook membenci musim dingin karena ia memiliki alasan. Sejak kecil, ia terlahir dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemah yang membuatnya jadi mudah sakit. Terkena dingin sedikit saja ia bisa langsung terkena flu seperti ini membuatnya jadi nampak seperti seseorang yang sangat lemah dan menyedihkan jika di musim dingin.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Sesekali ia bahkan mencoba membuang lendir dari hidungnya efek dari flu yang mulai melanda. Ia harus segera sampai ke rumah dan minum obat. Jika tidak, ia akan semakin parah dan kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan masuk ke sekolah besok membuatnya harus melewatkan tes yang masih akan berlangsung hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

"Aishhh jinjja! Aku lupa membawa hotpackku! Aishh!" Keluh Jungkook saat tak mendapati hotpack di dalam tas maupun di saku mantel merah favoritenya itu.

"Hatchii.."

"Hei tidak baik menebarkan virus sembarangan." Ujar seseorang yang tak jauh dari posisi Jungkook kini.

Jungkook pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok teman sekelasnya yang ia anggap bodoh dan aneh itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan santai. Padahal cuaca sedang dingin namun ia malah betah berlama-lama disana.

"Menjauhlah jika tidak mau tertular." Balas Jungkook datar lalu berjalan melewati Taehyung. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Hei tunggu!" Teriak Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke belakang jadi berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Wae geurae?" Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh ini." Taehyung memberikan 2 buah hotpack dan juga sebutir obat berwarna pink ke arah Jungkook yang di balas tatapan tak mengerti dari Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau flu. Minumlah dan masukkan hotpack ini ke dalam saku mantelmu agar kau tidak terlalu kedinginan." Sambungnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali..." gumam Jungkook saat ia melihat punggung Taehyung yang di lapisi mantel berwarna hitam itu semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Srot srot

Jungkook mengeluarkan semua lendir dari dalam hidungnya. Inilah yang ia benci saat flu. Ia sulit bernafas karena hidungnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik seperti ada sesuatu yang tersumbat disana. Bahkan hidung Jungkook terlihat sudah sangat memerah.

"Aigoo.. Kau benar-benar flu. Eomma sudah buatkan sup ayam ginseng untukmu. Makanlah lalu segera minum obat." Ujar Nyonya Jeon saat mendapati putrinya yang sibuk mengeluarkan lendir dari hidungnya di dalam kamar sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran yang akan di ujikan besok.

"Ne, sebentar lag- hatchii.." lagi-lagi Jungkook bersin membuat sang eomma hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan putrinya yang seperti ini di setiap musim dingin.

"Turunlah ke ruang makan segera." Ujar Nyonya Jeon lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar sang anak.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Jungkook kini sudah berada di ruang makan bersama kedua orang tua dan salah seorang kakak sepupunya yang duduk manis di sampingnya. Mereka sesekali bercerita atau lebih banyak kakak sepupunya sendiri yang lebih banyak bercerita karena kakak sepupunya ini memang terkenal cerewet.

"Lalu bagaimana tesmu hari ini, Jung?" Tanya gadis bermata sipit yang duduk di samping Jungkook yang sedaritadi diam.

"Baik. Matematika tidak terlalu sulit untukku." Balas Jungkook datar tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri karena mereka tahu Jungkook memang sangat mampu di mata pelajaran itu.

"Lalu apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin masuk ke universitas apa setelah lulus, Yoongi?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon, eomma Jungkook pada keponakan cerewetnya itu.

"Aniyo. Aku masih belum memutuskannya, imo. Lagipula aku masih bisa memikirkannya hingga beberapa bulan kedepan. Ujian kelulusanku kan masih lama." Balas Yoongi santai. Gadis itu memang selalu seperti itu. Ia selalu menganggap semuanya mudah dan menjalaninya dengan santai seolah tak ada beban.

"Bilang saja jika eonnie ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Jin oppa." Ujar Jungkook membuat Yoongi langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. Yoongi sangat sensitif jika sudah mendengar nama 'Jin' diucapkan dari bibir Jungkook, sepupunya.

"Ya! Bicara yang benar Jeon Jungkook!" Balas Yoongi dengan nada kesal yang cukup kentara.

"Wae? Memang aku salah bicara? Jadi apa Jin oppa kekasih eonnie itu belum memberitahu eonnie akan masuk ke universitas mana jadi eon- hmpttt.." Perkataan Jungkook terpotong kala Yoongi sudah memasukkan sepotong ayam ke dalam mulut adik sepupu tercintanya itu membuat Jungkook mendelik tak suka. Kedua orang tua Jungkook yang memperhatikan pun hanya diam dan tertawa saja melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Jungkook dan Yoongi, keponakan mereka.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Setelah makan malam, Jungkook segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk melanjutkan belajar. Besok adalah tes bahasa Inggris. Jungkook memiliki kelemahan di dalam bahasa asing seperti bahasa Inggris ini contohnya. Bahkan tak jarang juga Jungkook mendapat nilai bagus di dalam pelajaran ini. Karena ia tidak terlalu ahli di dalam pelajaran ini, Jungkook pun berinisiatif meminta bantuan pada Yoongi, sepupunya itu. Yoongi sangat fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris karena sejak kecil ia sudah tinggal di benua Amerika membuat Jungkook pun jadi sangat mengandalkan sepupu cerewetnya itu.

Dengan beberapa buku di tangan, Jungkook segera berjalan ke arah kamar Yoongi yang terletak di samping kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jungkook langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel di samping telinganya saat melihat kedatangan Jungkook.

"Ya! Ketuk pintu dulu kenapa? Ishh jinjja! Aku bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponselku!" Keluh Yoongi namun hanya di balas cengiran saja dari Jungkook.

"Hatchii"

"Aihh jinjja Jung! Jangan menyebarkan virus di kamarku!"

"Hehehe mianhae, eonnie.. Eonnie ajarkan aku bahasa Inggris. Besok aku ada tes. Jebal..." ujar Jungkook langsung ke inti tujuannya sambil setengah memohon dengan menunjukkan aegyeonya.

"Geurae, geurae.. Mana yang ingin kau tanyakan." Balas Yoongi pasrah membuat Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook kini terlihat sibuk dengan buku bahasa Inggrisnya sementara Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Bahkan sesekali Yoongi terlihat tersenyum saat menatap layar sentuh ponselnya namun Jungkook tak menyadarinya karena dirinya kini terlalu sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Han-deu-ball is an inte-reseu-ting sporteu for m-"

"Ya! Kau salah! Harusnya, Handball bukan handeuball lalu itu interesting bukan intereseuting dan sport bukan sporteu, Jung." Ujar Yoongi membenarkan.

Jungkook nampak mengangguk-angguk dan kembali mencoba membaca teks yang ada di buku. Jujur, Jungkook memang sangat lemah dalam pelajaran ini. Selagi Jungkook sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya, Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

Jungkook kembali merasa frustasi saat mendapati sepotong teks yang cukup sulit untuk di bacanya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi untuk menanyakannya. Dan Jungkook mendapati Yoongi terkekeh tanpa suara saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"Apa itu pesan dari Jin oppa?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi tersentak.

"Ya! Kau ini! Jangan sok tahu!" Balas Yoongi ketus.

"Aku kan hanya menebak saja. Ahh sebentar ya eonnie.. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu dulu hehehe.." Jungkook pun segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Yoongi yang letaknya masih di dalam kamar.

Drrttt Drrttt

Baru saja Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ponsel berwarna merah di atas meja itu bergetar. Itu adalah ponsel milik Jungkook. Yoongi pun segera mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan melihat jika ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'_Hai.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?^^'_

"Aigoo perhatian sekali... lalu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini pada- eoh? Kim Taehyung? Hahaha kena kau Jungkook! Hahahha.." ujar Yoongi diiringi sebuah smirk di wajahnya.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Akhirnya seminggu yang penuh ujian pun berakhir juga. Libur pun sudah ada di depan mata. Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega mengingat jika ia sudah menuntaskan seluruh tesnya dengan sangat baik. Ia berharap mendapat nilai terbaik di dalam tes kali ini. Dan beruntung juga di musim dingin kali ini ia tidak terkapar di rumah karena sakit seperti tahun-tahun biasanya. Libur nanti ia jadi bisa merencanakan sesuatu bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Bisa ke ikut saya sebentar?" Ujar Han saem selaku wali kelasnya. Jungkook pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk segera menghampiri wali kelasnya itu. Jungkook cukup terkejut ketika wali kelasnya memanggil dirinya. Karena tak biasanya ia dipanggil secara personal seperti ini.

"Jungkook bisakah saya minta tolong padamu?"

"Ne? Minta tolong apa ya saem?"

"Libur nanti apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Han saem membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-aniya.. Ada apa ya saem?"

"Saya ingin minta tolong padamu. Bisakah kau mengajarkan matematika pada Kim Taehyung? Kau tahu kan jika anak itu banyak tertinggal materi pelajaran karena sering bolos. Dan dia terancam tidak akan naik kelas jika nilai matematikanya tidak tuntas di raport." Jelas Han saem.

"Ta-tapi.. kenapa aku?"

"Karena saya tahu kau sangat berkompeten di dalam bidang ini. Jadi bisakah kau membantunya?" Jungkook nampak berpikir. Jika ia menerima ini, ia lagi-lagi harus melewati liburan musim dinginnya tahun ini. Bukan karena sakit melainkan harus membantu mengejar ketertinggalan belajar seorang Kim Taehyung, teman sekelasnya itu. Hahh...

"Baiklah saem.." ujar Jungkook akhirnya. Ia pasrah dan ia juga tak kuasa menolak permintaan dari wali kelasnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Saya akan beritahukan dia segera. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Han saem yang hanya di balas seulas senyum dari bibir Jungkook.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Suasana perpustakaan kota itu sangatlah sepi. Wajar saja ini sudah memasuki libur musim dingin bagi para pelajar jadi mana ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu libur mereka di dalam perpustakaan yang penuh dengan buku ini. Namun sepertinya hanya seorang Jungkook yang menghabiskan waktu liburannya di dalam perpustakaan kota ini sering-sering.

Dengan sebuah beanie dan mantel berwarna merah, penampilan Jungkook sangatlah mencolok di perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Bahkan dari jauh pun sosok Jungkook dapat mudah terlihat sedang duduk di bagian pojok perpustakaan. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk membolak balikan bukunya. Ia nampak serius dengan tiap kata per kata di buku tebal itu.

Seorang laki-laki dengan beanie hitam yang menutupi rambut soft caramelnya terlihat baru saja memasuki perpustakaan kota itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku mantel hitamnya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling perpus untuk mencari orang yang memiliki janji dengannya. Sesekali ia bahkan membenarkan letak tali ranselnya yang sedikit melorot di bahunya.

"Sedang baca apa?" Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Karena terlalu serius membaca bukunya, ia jadi tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung.

"Aigoo kau mengagetkanku." Balas Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Mian.." balas Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

"Lalu kita akan belajar apa, saem?"

"Eh?"

"Karena mulai hari ini kau akan jadi guruku, tak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu saem?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Terserah padamu. Sekarang buka bukumu."

Taehyung berkali-kali menghela nafasnya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah berulang kali ia menjelaskan tentang materi integral pada Taehyung namun Taehyung tak juga mengerti membuatnya jadi harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kelakukan muridnya ini. Sudah beragam cara Jungkook jelaskan. Mulai dari cara biasa hingga cara paling mudah namun Taehyung tetap tak mengerti membuatnya hampir frustasi. Ternyata mengajar orang lain hingga membuatnya mengerti itu sangatlah sulit.

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup dulu. Sudah sore dan perpustakaan ini sebentar lagi akan tutup." Ujar Jungkook lalu segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas yang di bawanya begitupula dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun berjalan bersama keluar dari perpustakaan kota itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam karena tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mulai membuka suara. Jungkook mengusap kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusir dingin. Ia lupa menggunakan sarung tangannya membuat telapak tangannya seolah mati rasa.

"Hatchii.." lagi-lagi Jungkook bersin. Taehyung pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau masih flu?" Tanya Taehyung yang di angguki saja oleh Jungkook.

"Inilah sebabnya aku benci musim dingin. Aku akan terus terkena flu. Ahh aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat musim panas sa- hatchii -ja." balas Jungkook dan kembali bersin.

"Aku malah lebih suka musim dingin di bandingkan musim yang lain. Karena musim dingin waktunya bersenang-senang dengan salju." Balas Taehyung sekenanya. Jungkook pun hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum.

"Ahh tunggu sebentar."

Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Jungkook tak tahu kemana Taehyung akan pergi. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya disana meski udara terasa semakin dingin.

5 menit setelahnya Taehyung pun kembali muncul kini lengkap dengan 2 kaleng kopi hangat di kedua tangannya. Satu ia berikan kepada Jungkook, dan satu untuknya sendiri. Taehyung baru saja pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli kopi hangat.

"Ini untukmu supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Taehyung memberikan sekaleng kopi itu pada Jungkook.

"Ahh tidak u-"

"Tak perlu sungkan. Anggap saja ini traktiranku karena kau mau mengajariku." Balas Taehyung dan Jungkook pun pada akhirnya menerima kopi itu.

"Gomawo.."

"Hm cheonma. Dan inilah yang aku suka dari musim dingin. Aku jadi bisa sering-sering meminum minuman favoriteku ini." Ujar Taehyung lalu menegak kopi miliknya.

"Minumlah selagi masih hangat." Sambung Taehyung namun Jungkook hanya menatap kaleng minuman itu saja tanpa berniat meminumnya.

"Mian, aku tidak suka kopi. Aku lebih suka bubbletea daripada kopi." Balas Jungkook dengan nada dan raut wajah memelas.

"Gwenchana... Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mentraktirmu bubbletea. Hmm kajja sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Udara sudah semakin dingin nanti kau bisa bertambah sakit.."

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Mengajari Taehyung bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ia harus mengajarinya secara ekstra karena Taehyung memang benar-benar buta dengan yang namanya matematika. Namun beruntungnya, setelah beberapa hari Jungkook mengajarinya, Taehyung kini sudah memiliki kemajuan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menjawab benar 2 soal dari 5 yang diberikan. Dan Jungkook merasa usahanya tak terlalu sia-sia selama ini.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Jungkook saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Taehyung.

"Ini. Aku tidak mengerti untuk mengintegralkan ini." Balas Taehyung sambil menunjukkan soal yang tidak di mengertinya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook pun kembali menjelaskan dan membantu Taehyung dalam mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Dan untunglah Taehyung cukup paham bahkan ia sudah bisa kembali mengerjakan sisa soalnya sendiri.

Di dalam keterdiaman, Jungkook sesekali menatap Taehyung yang kini terlihat serius mengerjakan soalnya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah lengkungan senyum pun tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa terkekeh saat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Taehyung atau bahkan raut kesal Taehyung saat ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hasilnya. Jungkook menyukai semua ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh Taehyung.

"Jangan menatapku terus. Lebih baik bantu aku." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut. Pipinya merona hebat mungkin karena malu setelah ketahuan memandangi Taehyung.

"Mana yang tidak kau tahu?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Ia segera menarik buku Taehyung. Taehyung pun mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat Jungkook menerangkan dengan lebih jelas.

Deg

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat tanpa sengaja lengan mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan wajah mereka pun terlampau dekat hingga bisa merasakan nafas hangat satu dengan yang lain. Bahkan mereka pun jadi saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyadari kondisi seperti itu, Jungkook pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pipinya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan terpaku pada mata tajam Taehyung. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tak bergerak. Bahkan kini Taehyung semakin mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Wajah Taehyung semakin lama semakin terasa mendekat. Jantung Jungkook semakin berdetak tak karuan karenanya. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya. Ia sungguh terkejut dan tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Jungkook mulai menutup matanya saat Taehyung mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Ia begitu menikmati ciuman lembut itu. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali di ciuman itu, yang ada hanyalah kelembutan yang di dapat dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Taehyung kini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang banyak di dominasi oleh warna merah dan putih. Senyum pun tak lepas dari wajahnya kala itu.

"Ahh eotteokhae?" Gumamnya saat ia kembali mengingat pesan yang di kirimkan Taehyung 5 menit yang lalu.

_'Apa Natal nanti kau ada acara?'_

Begitulah isi pesan yang di kirimkan oleh Taehyung 5 menit yang lalu yang membuat Jungkook kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Sejak insiden ciuman waktu itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung memang sedikit awkward karena insiden itu tentu saja tak pernah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Meski begitu, mereka masih tetap sering bertemu karena Jungkook masih harus mengajari Taehyung.

_To: Taehyungie_

_Pagi hari aku akan ke Gereja. Siang sampai sore aku akan ada acara dengan keluargaku. Kenapa?_

SEND

Jungkook pun langsung mengirimkan balasan pesannya untuk Taehyung. Entah kenapa saat membalasnya, Jungkook merasa dadanya kembali berdetak tak karuan.

Drrttt Drrtt

_From : Taehyungie_

_Ohh begitu.. Lalu kalau malam sebelum Natal apa kau ada acara?_

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca pesan itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia pun langsung membalasnya.

_To: Taehyungie_

_Hmm.. sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?_

SEND

Jungkook nampak berpikir, mengira-ngira alasan mengapa Taehyung menanyakan hal itu padanya.

_From: Taehyungie_

_Hmm bagaimana jika kau pergi bersamaku? Aku akan menjemputmu._

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat membaca pesan balasan dari Taehyung. Apakah Taehyung bermaksud untuk mengajaknya kencan? Jungkook tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia bahagia? Ya, mungkin. Apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diajak kencan oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat Jungkook pun membalas pesan itu.

_To: Taehyungie_

_Hmm baiklah..._

SEND

Setelah mengirim pesan terakhir balasan itu, Jungkook pun langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya. Beruntung tempat tidurnya memiliki pegas. Jika tidak, mungkin tempat tidur itu akan rubuh seketika. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa sangat sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Hari yang di tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini tepat tanggal 24 Desember. Sejak pagi Jungkook terlihat sering senyum-senyum sendiri membuat kedua orang tuanya bahkan Yoongi sendiri bingung. Karena tak biasanya Jungkook seperti itu. Entah mengapa hari itu Jungkook sangat merasa senang terlebih saat ia ingat ajakan Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Malam ini, ia atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama. Mungkinkah ini ajakan kencan? Atau... Entahlah yang jelas Jungkook merasa senang. Bahkan ia ingin cepat-cepat malam agar ia bisa pergi bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Wae? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Jung? Kau sakit?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Aniya. Fluku sudah membaik." Balas Jungkook lengkap dengan senyumannya. Yoongi semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jungkookie, Yoongi apa malam ini kalian ada acara?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Hmm malam ini aku akan pergi dengan temanku, imo. Kenapa?" Balas Yoongi.

"Malam ini imo dan samcheon akan ada acara. Jadi apa tak apa jika kau sendirian di ru-"

"Aku akan pergi dengan temanku, eomma." Potong Jungkook.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Baguslah karena eomma khawatir jika kau sendirian di rumah." Balas Nyonya Jeon dengan lega.

"Ya! Apa kau akan kencan?" Tanya Yoongi penuh selidik pada Jungkook.

"M-mwo? Bukankah itu eonnie? Eonnie kan yang akan berkencan nanti dengan Jin oppa." Cecar Jungkook membuat Yoongi gelagapan. Karena tebakan Jungkook memang tepat.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kencan kan?" Tanya Yoongi yang secara tidak langsung juga membenarkan jika ia akan kencan.

"Wah ternyata anak eomma sudah besar ya.." sindir Nyonya Jeon.

"A-aniya.. Aku hanya menemani temanku pergi saja kok." Elak Jungkook namun sebuah smirk kembali muncul di wajah Yoongi.

"Temanmu namja kan? Kim Taehyung?" Dan seketika wajah Jungkook terlihat memerah. Yoongi pun hanya bisa tertawa senang melihatnya. Ia berhasil telak mengalahkan Jungkook.

"Wahh anak eomma benar akan kencan ternyata. Kapan-kapan kenalkan kepada appa dan eomma juga ya.." ujar Nyonya Jeon di selingi tawa.

"Ya! Eomma... Lagipula kami tidak pacaran kok..."

-_Lebih tepatnya sih belum._\- sambung Jungkook dalam hati

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Jungkook terlihat sedang sibuk membenarkan penampilannya. Sesekali ia menatap cermin untuk melihat penampilannya saat ini. Sebuah dress berwarna putih lengan panjang dengan stocking hitam menjadi pilihannya kali ini. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan sepatu boot merah kesayangannya. Penampilannya juga di percantik dengan tas dan beanie berwarna semerah darah. Jungkook benar-benar penyuka warna merah. Bahkan mantel yang ia bawa pun juga berwarna merah.

Drttt Drrttt

_From: Taehyungie_

_Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah._

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Jungkook pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Taehyung. Kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi lebih dulu di bandingkan dirinya dan juga Yoongi yang kini masih di dalam rumah. Ia masih bersiap-siap dan sepertinya kekasih eonnie nya itu juga belum tiba.

Jungkook dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan mantel serta syal berwarna hitam yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Dan Jungkook yakin jika itu adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook yang berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arahnya. Menurut Taehyung, Jungkook benar-benar nampak sangat imut di balut matel merah kesayangannya itu. Merah memang sangat pas untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kajja kita pergi!" Ajak Taehyung dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jungkook.

"Aku kira kau tidak membawa mobil." Ujar Jungkook pada Taehyung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku membawa mobil di kencan kita ini?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook merona hebat. Bukan soal mobilnya, tapi kata-kata 'kencan' itu sendiri yang membuatnya merona hebat.

"A-aniya..." balas Jungkook sekenanya.

Ciitttt

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya pada area parkir yang tersedia. Area parkir itu cukup penuh karena memang Myeondeong akan selalu ramai di kunjungi terlebih saat Malam Natal seperti ini. Sepanjang jalan kawasan Myeondeong pun di padati oleh para pasangan bahkan keluarga yang terlihat sedang menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun mau tak mau ikut di dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu bahkan sedikit berdesak-desakan. Meski begitu, tak menyurutkan kebahagiaan di antara keduanya.

"Jika begini, kita tidak akan terpisah, kan?" Ujar Taehyung setelah ia menautkan jarinya dengan jari Jungkook. Melihatnya Jungkook jadi merona kembali.

"Ahh bagaimana jika kita mampir kesana?" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko accesories yang terlihat cukup ramai oleh pengunjung.

Jungkook pun hanya pasrah diajak kemana pun oleh Taehyung. Asal bersama Taehyung, Jungkook senang-senang saja. Ahhh sepertinya Jungkook memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Taehyung.

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Kini Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berada di dalam sebuah cafe yang ada di sekitaran Myeondeong. Mereka mampir karena lapar serta lelah setelah berkeliling dan mampir ke satu persatu toko. Jungkook kini sedang melihat hasil foto dari photobox mereka. Sesekali ia bahkan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi lucu yang mereka abadikan itu. Sementara Jungkook asik melihat hasil fotonya, Taehyung hanya sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook bahkan senyum pun tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Selain berfoto ria di photobox, Jungkook dan Taehyung juga sempat membeli accesories untuk ponsel mereka. Lebih tepatnya adalah gantungan ponsel yang mirip. Mereka membeli sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk beruang yang mirip hanya saja berbeda warna. Merah untuk Jungkook, dan Hitam untuk Taehyung, sesuai dengan warna favorite mereka.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. 2 spagetti aglio olio. Dan karena ini Malam Natal, cafe kami memberikan bonus untuk para pasangan yang datang. Dua buah chiffon cake untuk para pasangan. Selamat menikmati." Ujar pelayan itu lalu berlalu setelah memberikan seluruh pesanan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tadi sibuk memandangi hasil foto, kini malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada 2 buah chiffon cake yang di berikan cuma-cuma kepada mereka karena mereka adalah pasangan. Pasangan? Mengingatnya Jungkook hanya bisa menyengir. Apa mereka berhak di sebut sebagai pasangan? Apa insiden ciuman waktu itu saja sudah bisa membuktikan jika mereka adalah pasangan? Bahkan Jungkook sendiri saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Taehyung padanya dan ia masih menganggap jika mereka adalah pasangan? Oh tidak..

"Kook? Kenapa melamun? Makanlah. Kau bilang tadi lapar.." ujar Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

-_Lalu sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa, Tae?_\- batin Jungkook.

Jungkook melahap habisa spagettinya. Sepertinya Jungkook memang terlihat sangat lapar. Taehyung pun hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat Jungkook yang makan dengan lahapnya. Bahkan setelah menghabiskan satu porsi spagettinya, Jungkook langsung mengambil chiffon cake cokelatnya lalu melahapnya.

"Tae kau tidak makan chiffonmu?" Tanya Jungkook di sela-sela melahap chiffon cakenya.

"Ani. Aku tidak suka kue. Lebih tepatnya, aku benci manis." Jawab Taehyung.

"Wae? Manis itu enak."

"Entahlah sejak kecil aku memang tidak terbiasa makan yang manis-manis. Kau bisa menghabiskan chiffonnya jika kau mau." Ujar Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Gomawo.."

.

다른, 그러나 우리는 사랑에 빠지고

.

Hari sudah semakin malam namun suasana di kawasan Myeondeong itu malah terlihat semakin ramai. Bahkan banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul di tengah-tengah jalan Myeondeong atau lebih tepatnya di dekat sebuah pohon Natal yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berfoto disana.

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke sana. Terlihat ada banyak pasangan yang berfoto di dekat Pohon Natal dengan pose-pose yang lucu dan romantis. Bahkan ada juga yang berani berpose dengan mengecup pipi sang kekasih. Saat melihatnya, Jungkook hanya bisa merona. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pasangan itu adalah dirinya dan juga Taehyung.

"Kau tahu? Aku mendengar banyak mitos di sini?" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

"Hmm? Mitos? Mitos apa?"

"Kau mau membuktikan mitos itu bersamaku?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin bingung.

"Kookie..." panggil Taehyung.

"Ne?" Taehyung menatap lekat mata bulat Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kita banyak perbedaan. Aku suka Winter, kau suka Summer. Aku suka Hitam, kau suka Merah. Aku suka Kopi, kau suka Bubbletea. Kau suka Matematika, sementara aku benci Matematika. Kau suka Manis, dan aku paling benci Manis." Ujar Taehyung dan Jungkook pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Apa yang di katakan Taehyung memanglah benar adanya.

"Tapi.. Meski ada begitu banyak perbedaan di antara kita, aku... ingin kita bisa saling melengkapi. Kau mengisi kekuranganku dan aku bisa mengisi kekuranganmu." Ujar Taehyung lagi dan membuat Jungkook kembali tertegun.

"Aku memiliki sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya padamu. Perasaan dimana aku ingin selalu bersama, menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan memilikimu. Karena aku... cinta padamu, Kook." Taehyung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jungkook. Kedua matanya pun terus menatap ke dalam kedua mata bulat milik Jungkook.

"So, would you be mine, Jeon Jungkook?" Ujar Taehyung akhirnya. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum. Air mata bahkan sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Grebbb

Jungkook pun segera memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat. Satu isakan bahkan terdengar dari celah bibirnya.

"Sure I would." Balas Jungkook. Taehyung pun membalas pelukan Jungkook tak kalah erat. Ia sungguh bahagia saat mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Kau tahu? Kita sudah membuktikan mitos itu." Bisik Taehyung membuat Jungkook segera melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada Taehyung maksud ucapannya.

"Aku dengar, jika ada seseorang yang berani menyatakan cintanya di bawah Pohon Natal ini, cintanya akan di terima. Dan benar kan?" Ujar Taehyung dengan bangganya.

"Oh ya sebenarnya masih ada satu nitos lagi disini."

"Mwo? Ada lagi? Ap-"

Belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan perkataannya, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh Taehyung. Jungkook pun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat bibir Taehyung kembali menyentuh bibirnya dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa menikmati ciuman lembut yang di berikan oleh Taehyung itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Taehyung pun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Taehyung tersenyum saat mendapati wajah sang yeojachingunya sekarang sudah merona hebat bahkan sangkin gemasnya, ia sampai mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jungkook membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dan mitos kedua pun nanti akan kita buktikan."

"Mwo? Mitos kedua?"

"Hmm bagi siapapun pasangan yang berciuman di bawah Pohon Natal ini, cinta mereka akan abadi. Begitulah yang aku dengar."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Hmm apa kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya."

"Saranghae, Kookie.."

"Nado saranghae, Taetae..."

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
